You're the Sunshine of my Life
by yolipingo
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Kurt vuelva a casa para acompañar a su padre al medico y vuelva a ver a Blaine? ¿Se repetirán los eventos ocurridos en la boda de Mr. Shue o tendrá Blaine otros planes en mente? Rating: M SPOILER ALERT 4X21 Y 4X22 Como me gustaría que pasasen las cosas basándome en los spoilers. El contenido es mucho mejor que la introduccion. A PARTIR DE CAP 3 MEJORA MUHCO.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia.

Cápitulo 1

Kurt se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, no veía a su padre desde mediados de febrero y se moría de ganas de verlo. Esa semana Burt tenía una cita importante con el oncólogo y kurt tenía que estar presente para oír con sus propios oídos como el especialista les comunicaba que su padre había superado el cáncer.

Kurt toco la puerta y salio la mujer que le había querido como a su propio hijo durante los últimos 5 años.

**-Kurt tesoro mio**- dijo Carole mientras abría sus brazos para abrazar a su hijastro con fuerza mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. - **no te esperábamos hasta el miércoles**- le dijo carole mientras acariciaba con ambas manos sus mejillas. -** Estas guapísimo como siempre**- en los ojos de Carole se apreciaba claramente como estaba orgullosa de su pequeño. - **Vamos entra no te quedes en la puerta.**

Al entrar Kurt recordó todos los buenos momentos vividos la última vez que estuvo allí especialmente los ocurridos en su habitación mientras sus padres no estaban, al recordar eso kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

FLASHBACK

Kurt recorrió todos los rincones de la casa para asegurarse que ni Finn, ni Carole, ni su padre estuviesen allí.

**- No hay nadie estamos a salvo- **dijo Kurt mientras le echaba una mirada traviesa a Blaine, el cuál le estaba mirando como un cachorrito esperando a que le den una galletita por haberse portado bien.

Kurt agarró fuertemente la mano de Blaine y lo llevo hasta su habitación, ambos se tumbarón en la cama y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, aunque Kurt se había pasado toda la tarde diciéndose a si mismo que solo eran amigos el haber pasado mas de 5 horas encerrado en una sala de cine a oscuras con Blaine le había vuelto loco. Daba gracias a un Dios en el que no creía de que Tina no les hubiese acompañado, así que nada mas terminar la película antes de que se encendieran las luces se acerco a Blaine y le susurro en el oído** - ¿ te gustaría que continuáramos la velada en mi habitación?**- al oír eso Blaine se quedo mirando fijamente a Kurt y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine comenzó a deshacerse de ese jersey rojo que se interponía entre su mano y el suave torso de su amado, una vez el castaño estaba sin jersey Blaine acaricio suavemente el chupeton que le había echo el día anterior y comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras kurt comenzaba a notar algo que crecía en su entrepierna. Kurt se quito su camiseta interior exponiendo su perfecto torso y acto seguido comenzó a desnudar al moreno, a los pocos minutos ambos estaban completamente desnudos y se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana. Blaine paro a Kurt el cuál estaba recorriendo el cuerpo del moreno con sus manos y se subió encima suya, lo miro con cara de pícaro y comenzó a bajar mientras iba besando todo el torso de kurt suavemente, una vez llegado a su destino Blaine cogió entre sus manos el miembro de Kurt y comenzó a deslizar sus manos de arriba a bajo sobre el, tras realizar este movimiento varias veces lo cogió y comenzó succionarlo fuertemente, kurt comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de placer y justo cuando iba a correrse Blaine paro y poco a poco volvió a subir hasta que ambos estaban cara a cara. Kurt se agarró con sus manos al pelo de Blaine (el cuál había perdido una gran cantidad de gel y dejaba en libertad a unos cuantos rizos) y comenzaron a besarse intensamente otra vez. Kurt le echo una mirada ardiente de deseo a Blaine y este supo que es lo que deseaba su dulce ángel. Blaine le dio media vuelta a Kurt y situó su miembro completamente erecto en la entrada de Kurt y sin avisar comenzó a entrar poco a poco en él. Una vez estaba completamente dentro del castaño, Blaine comenzó a entrar y salir a un ritmo constante, no iba ni muy rápido ni muy lento ya que necesitaba sentirse dentro de Kurt el máximo tiempo posible porque quién sabe cuando volvería a hacer el amor con su dulce ángel. A los pocos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax y blaine se tumbo al lado de kurt y comenzó a besarle suavemente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esa noche Burt, Carole y Kurt estaban disfrutando de una dulce velada en Breadstix cuando Kurt vio entrar por la puerta del restaurante a su dulce amiga Brittany y a Sam.

**-me disculpáis un momento- **dijo Kurt mirando a sus padres mientras se dirigía a saludar a sus amigos.

**-Kurt- **Sonrío la rubia al ver al castaño y corrió a abrazarlo, kurt la abrazo fuertemente mientras le sonreía a Sam y cuando esta le soltó Sam se dirigió a abrazarle.

**-¿Que haces aquí tio?**- Preguntó Sam mientras tocaba el hombro del castaño.

**-Mi padre tiene una cita importante con el médico y quería estar aquí, además la semana que viene son Regionals y quiero estar aquí para apoyaros- **

Sam tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente echaba de menos a Kurt y le hacía feliz el pensar en lo contento que estaría Blaine al verlo.

**- Creo que debería volver con mis padres-** dijo Kurt señalando a su padre y a Carole y estos saludaron con la mano a los jóvenes.

**- Esta bien-** dijo Brittany asintiendo mientras se acercaba a el para volver a abrazarle**- pero prometeme que vendrás al glee club a ayudarnos con regionals, Mercedes y Mike vienen mañana a pasar estas dos semanas con nosotros y si tu estuvieses allí todo sería mejor- **la rubia acaricio la mejilla del castaño y le dejo marchar.

Una vez Kurt volvió con sus padres Sam y Brittany se sentaron en su mesa habitual. Mientras esperaban que la camarera les tomase nota Sam noto como la rubia estaba pensativa.

**-¿En que estas pensando?- **preguntó sam mientras miraba a su novia.

**-Solo en que mi unicornio esta aquí y mi Warbler va a estar triste si Kurt no va a verle, acuérdate de la boda de Mr Shue, Kurt y Blaine estuvieron felices toda la noche y parecían enamorados pero después mi unicornio se fue con Rachel y Santana a Nueva York otra vez y no ha vuelto a venir hasta ahora- contaba Brittany con una mirada triste - ¿y si mi unicornio a encontrado a otro delfín y ya no quiere a mi Blaine Warbler? o ¿ y si se vuelven a pelear y Blaine quiere volver a Dalton otra vez?**

**-Brittany cariño nada de eso va a pasar, no vamos a perder a Blaine y ni el ni Kurt van a estar tristes ya lo veras- **decía Sam intentando tranquilizar a la Rubia-** te prometo que nada malo les va a pasar-**

**-Te creo sam porque se que eres un genio- **dijo la rubia mientras sonreía a sam. **- pero no llames a Blaine Warbler para decirle que Kurt esta aquí, deja que se lleve una sorpresa cuando mañana venga al glee club-**

**-esta bien, no le diré nada- **contesto el rubio un tanto inseguro de lo que le había dicho pero la rubia tenía razón y se le contaba a Blaine que había visto a Kurt y este lo tenía despierto toda la noche haciéndole preguntas sobre como iba vestido, si parecía feliz,etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo esta historia.

Siento que estos dos primeros capitulos sean tan cortos pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y estos los tenia escritos a mano asi que cuando siga en el ordenador intentare hacerlos mas largos un saludo.

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente en el glee club Mercedes y Mike habían llegado y tras todos los besos y abrazos Brittany alzó la mano.

**-Brittany, ¿tienes algo que decir?-** pregunto Mr. Shue.

**-Si- **Contestó la Rubia muy seria y con cierta tristeza en su mirada**- ¿donde esta mi unicornio? Me prometió que vendría ayudarnos como Mercedes y Mike-.**

**-¿De que estas hablando Brittany?- **Preguntó Artie mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-Te dijo que vendría, pero no especifico cuando- **le contesto sam mientras le cogía de las manos para tranquilizarla.

Jake levanto la mano**- ¿ se puede saber de quien estáis hablando?- **jake se moría de intriga por saber de quién estaban hablando.

**-Anoche fuimos a Breadstix y vimos a Kurt con Burt y Carole, y Brittany le dijo que viniese al glee club pero ¿quien sabe? A lo mejor se acostó tarde o tiene otros planes para hoy- **contesto Sam mientras todos lo miraban.

Blaine había desconectado y estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Kurt estaba aquí en Lima para asistir a la cita de Burt con el médico, y no le había llamado ¿desde cuándo estaba en la ciudad?¿seguiría saliendo con ese chico con el que estaba saliendo cuando se vieron por última vez? Y mas importante ¿se quedaría hasta después de Regionals? O nada mas salir del médico correría de vuelta a NYC?

Al cabo de un rato todos los miembros del glee club estaban mostrando a Mike y a Mercedes en el auditorio las coreografiás que realizarían en la competición de la próxima semana cuando de repente apareció Finn junto a su hermanastro, al llegar al escenario Finn salió disparado a saludar a Mike y Mercedes mientras que Tina, Brittany, Sugar y Artie corrieron a abrazar a Kurt.

Tras miles de besos y abrazos por parte de Sugar y Brittany, Kurt abrazo a Mike y a Mercedes y empezó a buscar con la mirada cuando localizo a su objetivo se dirigió a abrazar a su perfecto ex novio, Blaine le proporciono una dulce sonrisa al verlo y ambos se abrazaron, no fue un abrazo largo pero si tierno y apretado, Kurt termino de saludar y abrazar al resto de los miembros del glee club y se quedo junto a Mike, Mercedes y Finn observando a los jóvenes actuar.

**-Oye Brittany ¿que es eso de que kurt es tu unicornio?- **Pregunto Blaine mientras estaban bailando la canción que cantarían las chicas.

**-Lo siento Blaine Warbler tu rompiste con el, así que el no es tuyo, ademas cuando estabais juntos tampoco era tuyo, siempre a sido mas mio que tuyo y que sepas que yo lo conocía y salí con el mucho antes que tu así que eso lo convierte en mas mio que tuyo-** le contesto Brittany de una forma muy posesiva como si kurt fuese un juguete que Blaine le estaba intentando robar.

**-¿Como que tu y Kurt salisteis juntos?- **pregunto Blaine mirando a Brittany como si estuviese diciendo otra de sus tontería.

**- Es verdad Kurt y yo salimos cuando estábamos en sophmore year, yo pensaba que Kurt era un delfín pero una semana dejo de ser delfín y estuvimos saliendo y me acuerdo perfectamente que tenia las manos muy suaves como las de un bebe y ese día descubrí lo que sería estar saliendo con un bebe.-**

Blaine dejo a un lado el tema y continuaron bailando sin hablar, Blaine notaba como Kurt lo estaba mirando y en su cara se marcaba una leve sonrisa cuando Blaine lo miraba.

Cuando los ensayos acabaron, los new directions regresaron a sus respectivas clases mientras que Kurt, Finn, Mike Y Mercedes fueron al Lima Bean Para pasar un rato juntos.

**-¿Que tal están Rachel y Santana?-** pregunto Mike cuando los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa con sus respectivas bebidas.

**-Están bien-** Contesto Kurt mientras le sonreía al asiático **-Santana va a venir la semana que viene a ver Brittany y Rachel no puede venir porque tiene su 2º audición para Fanny Girl-**

**-Bueno, la echaremos de menos, pero seguro que cuando ganen Regionals ira a ver los nacionales-** dijo mercedes con una gran sonrisa, estaba segura que ganarían la semana que viene y mas si estaba Kurt allí para animar a Blaine, que es precisamente lo que necesitan para ganar.

**-Lo intentaremos-**asintió kurt con la cabeza mientras sonreía dulcemente a su querida mercedes.

**-Y bueno Kurt, ¿ que tal los amores por allí en la gran manzana?- **pregunto Mercedes curiosa.

**-Bueno, Rachel y Santana están solteras y no tienen a nadie por ahí escondido que yo sepa- **Kurt se giro para mirar a su hermano y continuo hablando**- Rachel a olvidado completamente a Brody y esta 100% centrada en su audición-**

**-No intentes librarte Bonito, y te di ti que?¿no hay nadie importante en tu vida?- **remarco Mercedes mientras tocaba con su dedo indice la frente de Kurt.

**-Bueno tengo a Adam pero no es mi novio, solo salimos por ahí y nos divertimos pero nose- **dijo Kurt remarcando bien las palabras no y solo.

**-¿que quieres decir con eso Kurt-** Pregunto Finn confuso

**-Pues quiere decir que pasamos tiempo juntos, a el le gusto, el me gusta a mi pero por las noches cada uno duerme en su casa-** decía Kurt mientras poco a poco iba adoptando una actitud de diva.

**-Y que pasa con Blaine- **Pregunto Mike mirando al castaño con cara de preocupación. No era ningún secreto que el asiático quería muchísimo a ambos y el verlos infelices no le gustaba, ya que le encantaba pasar tiempo con Blaine y entre que ahora estaba en chicago y las pocas veces que había vuelto Blaine estaba un poco deprimido tenía ganas de que el moreno volviera a ser el de antes para poder montar una buena fiesta y quizás tener un dance off.

**-Blaine y yo solo somos amigos y el tiempo que pasemos juntos sera eso como buenos amigos**-contesto Kurt empezando a estar un poco incomodo con la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Mercedes comenzó a reírse**- la última vez que te oí decir eso, os pille arrancandos la ropa el uno al otro en la parte trasera del coche de Blaine- **Mercedes estaba ahora echando una mirada desafiante a Kurt, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantaría el castaño antes de volver a caer en los brazos del moreno.

**-Pero eso no va a volver a pasar ni estamos en una boda, ni es san valentin, ademas Tina ya no es ningún peligro-**

**-Desde cuando Tina es un peligro?- **Pregunto Mike confundido.

**-Vamos Kurt, Tina estaba sola y Blaine estaba ahí para ella y es gay por lo que le prestaba atención y la abrazaba, le cogía de la mano por los pasillos, vamos a todas nos a pasado recuerdas? A mi me paso contigo- **Dijo Mercedes mientras señalaba a kurt con su dedo indice.

**-Y tu Mike que sigues queriéndola?.-** pregunto Finn

**-Por supuesto que la quiero, Tina es el amor de mi vida y se que nos casaremos en un futuro pero quiero que sea feliz y estando yo en chicago y ella aquí no le haría muy feliz.-**

La tarde continuo tranquila mientras reían y recordaban buenos tiempos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Gracias a las personas que están leyendo la historia, significa mucho para mi.

Este capítulo tiene escenas tiernas y la ansiada conversación entre Blaine y Burt que todos estamos deseando ver este jueves.

Un saludo.

Capítulo 3

El miércoles por la mañana Blaine recibió un mensaje de Mike el cuál decía que si le apetecía ir a desayunar con el, Mercedes y Kurt al Lima Bean.

Una hora mas tarde los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una mesa hablando, Mercedes y Mike estaban sentados opuestamente y hablaban de sus cosas mientras que Blaine y Kurt hablaban sobre Burt sin parar de echarse miraditas. Blaine tal y como había prometido en navidad le había echado un ojo e iba a visitarlo siempre que podía.

**-¿Estas preparado para lo de mañana?-** Preguntó Blaine mirando tierna y fijamente a Kurt.

Kurt sonrío y comenzó a jugar con la tapa de su café **-si, tengo que ser positivo, todo va a salir bien y ya nada malo volverá a pasarle – **se decía así mismo con la mirada perdida en su vaso **-Bueno pero porque no hablamos sobre Regionals, ya teneis todas las canciones?-** decía kurt llamando la atención de Mike y Mercedes.

**-Las chicas menos Marley cantarán I Love It, después los chicos menos yo cantarán Hall Of Fame y Marley y yo cantaremos una canción que ella a compuesto a dueto-** a Blaine se le veía en la cara como estaba orgulloso de tener mas protagonismo en la competición que el resto de compañeros.

**-oh, ¿tenemos otra Rachel Berry?-** pregunto Kurt curioso.

-**Marley es increíble, es realmente buena, es dulce, graciosa- **contaba Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

**-El único problema que tiene la pobre son los dilemas del corazón, se lo que estar con alguien al que quieres pero no poder evitar querer a otro- **dijo Mercedes.

A Kurt le llamo la atención lo que Mercedes acababa de contar sobre la joven Marley, tal vez podrían tener una pequeña charla.

**-¿Que es lo que le pasa? Pensaba que estaba saliendo con el hermano de Puck- **pregunto Kurt curioso.

**-Si están juntos y ella lo quiere, pero Ryder no termina de salir de sus pensamientos y ahora que el parece haberla olvidado ella se siente un poco celosa- **dijo Blaine mientras se encogía de hombros.

Escuchar lo que Blaine decía puso a Kurt nervioso, ¿y si a Blaine le pasaba lo mismo que a Ryder?,¿ y si lo había superado y estaba interesado en otro hombre? Esa idea lo mataba, tenía que saberlo porque si se puso tan celoso al enterarse de lo de Tina, si hubiese otro hombre en su vida o si simplemente estuviera enamorado de otro le partía el corazón al castaño, definitivamente no estaba preparado para decirle adiós definitivamente a Blaine.

Cuando llegaron al glee club, Kurt estaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos cualquier indicio de un posible competidor, pero Blaine parecía actuar normal con todo el mundo. Estaban ensayando Hall Of Fame y al finalizar Blaine y Sam se abrazaron y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con sus ojos de cachorrito que antes solían estar reservados solo para él.

Al finalizar la Clase Blaine llamo a Sam para hablar en privado y ambos salieron juntos en busca de un aula.

**-¿Que pasa bro?-** Pregunto Sam intrigado.

-**Es Kurt, le hecho de menos, quiero que me perdone y vuelva conmigo, pero no puedo pedirle que volvamos a estar juntos. Ademas tiene un novio allí y no puedo pedirle que lo deje para volver conmigo, pero tengo miedo de que si pasan mas tiempo juntos se olvide de mi y se enamore de ese chico, no me perdonaría el perderle, no puedo, Kurt es el único y no se que puedo hacer- **Blaine estaba nervioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro y Sam se hacerco a el y lo tranquilizo abrazandole.

**-Tranquilo, Kurt te quiere y lo sabes eso no cambiará nunca, pero si lo que quieres es recuperarlo que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ponte manos a la obra e idea un plan para hacer que volváis a estar juntos-**

Mientras tanto en la sala de coro Kurt se acercó a Marley y esta se quedo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

**-Marley cariño, como sabrás tengo un don para los makeovers y mi amor me gustaría que fuésemos juntos de compras, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas ya que ambos tenemos el mismo problema- **Kurt le sostenía la mano a la joven de ojos azueles y esta asintió confundida. Ambos quedaron en que al finalizar las clases irían al centro comercial.

Kurt por otra parte necesitaba saber que se traían entre manos Blaine y Sam o como se llamaban ellos mismos Blam, así que kurt le pregunto al rubio que si los podía llevar al centro comercial y también intento convencerlo de que el los acompañase ya que francamente Sam necesitaba un buen corte de pelo según Kurt pero este se negó afirmando que ese pelo le hacía mas interesante.

Marley se sentó en el asiento trasero mientras que Kurt iba de copiloto y en cuanto Sam encendió el motor del coche para ponerse en marcha Kurt comenzó con su interrogatorio.

**-Bueno, ¿como te va todo como vicepresidente?-** comento Kurt mientras miraba de reojo al rubio.

Sam lo miro extrañado**- todo va muy bien la verdad es que Blaine se encarga de todo y yo solo ayudo y entretengo- **contaba el rubio mientras miraba a la carretera.

**-¿Que entretienes en que sentido?-** Pregunto el castaño comenzando a escandalizarse

**-¿No es obvio? con mis imitaciones.**

Marley estaba observando como Kurt estaba poniéndose celoso de Sam aunque no entendía el porque.

**-¿ Sois muy amigos no?-** pregunto Kurt mirando fijamente a Sam.

**-Si, la verdad es que nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos, le quiero como a un hermano-** dijo Sam intentando tranquilizar a Kurt.

**-Y como paso eso, porque Blaine me contó que había desarrollado un fuerte vinculo con Tina pero no me dijo nada de ti, no como Santana que no para de maldecirte.**

**-Ya, la verdad es que me puse un poco celoso cuando le dijo a Tina que era la persona mas importante en su vida en esos momentos y bueno nuestras " historia" es que Blaine estaba deprimido y quería volver a Dalton y me enfrente a el, le dije la verdad y lo que pensaba y la verdad es que a partir de ahí nos hicimos mejores amigos- **la voz de Sam erá suave y tras decir eso Kurt dejo el tema a un lado.

Mientras tanto Marley comenzó a hablar con con Blaine por sms

_-Blaine ¿puedes hablar?._

_-Si, bueno estoy en el gimnasio pero todavía no ha llegado coach Sue. ¿Que necesitas?_

_-Sue? Gimnasio? De que hablas?_

_-Es una larga historia, al principio intentaba convencerla de que vuelva a McKingley pero no da su brazo a torcer y después simplemente me engancho su clase._

_-Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que estoy en el coche de Sam con Kurt porque quiere llevarme de compras._

_-Espera, ¿estas con Kurt?_

_-Si y esta interrogando al pobre Sam, no para de preguntarle cosas, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por Sam antes de que se entere por otro y mal interprete las cosas._

_-Gracias por avisar Marley, eres la mejor. Oye tengo que dejarte porque tengo cosas que hacer pero cuando llegues a tu casa avisame y me paso para que ensayemos un rato. ¿ te parece?_

_-Sí, claro, me encantaría. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir se que mañana tienes a primera hora ensayo con las cheeriors._

_-Trato, nos vemos luego, intenta que Kurt no te vuelva loca ni a ti ni a Sam._

Al terminar de hablar con Marley, Blaine se fue a los vestuarios y se cambio decidiendo que tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar a Sue gritándole y llamándole con un mote distinto cada vez.

Cogió su coche y se dirigió al taller de Burt para poder hablar con él sin que Kurt estuviese cerca.

**-Mr. Hummel- **llamo Blaine mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

**-Estoy en mi despacho y Blaine sabes que puedes llamarme Burt, será que no nos hemos visto veces.**

**-Lo se, pero estas en tu trabajo y tengo que mostrarte respeto- **Le contesto Blaine muy seguro y orgulloso de sus palabras.

**-Vamos dejate de tonterías Anderson, eres prácticamente de la familia- **Le contesto Burt mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro**- Aque se debe tu visita por cierto- **Pregunto Burt curioso.

**-Pues venía a desearte suerte en tu cita de mañana y a hablarte de Kurt- **Dijo el moreno captando la atención del hombre mayor al oír el nombre de su pequeño.

Blaine se sentó en la mesa del despacho de Burt y comenzó a dar un discurso que se había estado preparando desde que paso las navidades con Kurt en NYC.

**-Desde que perdí a Kurt no a pasado un día en el que no haya pensado en su hijo, sentía que me iba a morir cuando Kurt dejo de hablarme hasta que Sam me ayudo a ir superándolo poco a poco pero yo seguía deprimido y el día de acción de gracias Kurt me llamo y me dijo que me seguía queriendo y en ese momento lo supe no iba a dejar de luchar por Kurt, después llego navidad y tu me llamaste y decidí que no iba a intentar nada con Kurt, sería su amigo y poco a poco volvería a recuperar su confianza, tampoco podía pedirle que volviésemos juntos porque nuestro problema fue la distancia, en la boda de Mr Shue fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo entero ya que disfrute de la compañía de su hijo y el erá feliz a mi lado, en ese momento supe que me seguía queriendo aunque el lo negase-** Blaine paro para tomar aire, miro a Burt el cuál lo miraba con una leve sonrisa-**después nuestra relación se fue enfriando, deje que Kurt siguiera con su vida y yo continué con la mía, porque ambos necesitábamos experimentar lo que es estar con otras personas, no soy adivino y no se como a estado Kurt, pero yo aunque no negare que e flirteado e intercambiado miradas con otros hombres tampoco te miento cuando te aseguro que no a pasado nada mas con ellos, pero bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas-** Blaine sacudió su cabeza y continuó hablando**- me gustaria pedirle a Kurt que se casase conmigo.**

Burt se quedó paralizado y miraba fijamente al joven mientras intentaba procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

**-Quiero a su hijo y el es el amor de mi vida y el único, no quiero estar con otro y francamente no quiero pasar ni un solo día mas sin poder llamarlo mi novio.**

Burt no sabía que decir, no se esperaba aquella escena. Blaine le estaba pidiendo la mano de su hijo como si viviesen en el siglo XX.

**-Blaine, sois muy jóvenes ¿no crees?- **Dijo Burt mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

**-Renunciaría a todos mis sueños con tal de poder pasar el resto de mi vida con su hijo-** Se podían ver la sinceridad en las palabras de Blaine.

Burt abrió mucho los ojos y se toco la cabeza**- Bueno si estas tan seguro lo único que puedo decirte es: adelante muchacho ve a recuperar a mi hijo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia.

Kurt y Marley llevaban comprando mas de 2 hora, se habían pateado todas las tiendas y Kurt en cada tienda que paraban encontraba algo para la morena, en una de las tiendas la había obligado a probarse mas de 10 conjuntos diferentes. A Marley le daba mucha fatiga ya que esta no tenia dinero para comprarse ropa pero Kurt con la excusa de que estaba preparando un Shoot de la moda en Ohio se pudo permitir gastarse dinero para realizar la sesión de fotos usando como modelo a Marley y al finalizar como pago la obsequiaría con los modelitos usados.

Cuando Kurt observo que Marley estaba exhausta decidió que había sido ya suficiente, (en total se había gastado menos de 200 dolares ya que Kurt siempre tubo un gran ojo para las rebajas) así que decidieron tomar un helado antes de volver a casa.

**-Me siento culpable de que te hayas gastado tanto dinero en mi- **contaba la morena mientras miraba a Kurt con cara de culpabilidad.

**-No te preocupes, ya te lo e dicho tengo que hacer este photoshoot y e decidido hacerte mi modelo, ademas ese es dinero que me a proporcionado la empresa para realizar las fotos así que al que tienes que dar las gracias es a - **le decía el castaño mientras le ofrecía una dulce sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a la joven.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y pusieron todas las bolsas en una de las sillas. Marley estaba sonriendo a kurt y este le cogió de la mano.

**-El verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí es porque necesito hablar con alguien y como te e dicho esta mañana creo que tu estas pasándolo mas o menos igual que yo-** comenzó a decir Kurt mientras que Marley lo observaba sin saber muy bien que decir **-¿Eres fan de algo en especial con lo que pueda intentar hacer una comparación para que sea mas fácil explicar todo?-**Kurt no sabía como empezar la conversación así que pensó que de es manera sería mas fácil.

**-Yo adoro los juegos del hambre, los libros la película todo, hice como 10 de cola para poder entrar a ver la película el día del estreno-** Marley estaba emocionada ya que nadie del glee club excepto Blaine, Sam y Artie era unos fanáticos como ella.

**-Los juegos del hambre esta bien, me leí los libros este verano- **decía Kurt mientras pensaba como podía relacionar sus historias con la novela** – Empecemos por tu caso, por lo que me han contado si tu eres Katniss, Jake sería Gale y Ryder sería Peeta. En el libro Katniss quiere mucho a Gale, pero también quiere a Peeta aunque ella insiste en que quiere estar con Gale, ya que piensa que su relación con Peeta es simplemente por espectáculo en el fondo de su corazón sabe que al que quiere es a Peeta. Mi pregunta es ¿tu te imaginas el final de tu historia como el final del libro?¿o te lo imaginas como hubiese acabado si todo lo de Prim no hubiese ocurrido?.**

Marley estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir Kurt sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando ya que si no le estaría haciendo aquella pregunta, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo entendiera para aclarar sus ideas.

**-Yo quiero a Jake, pero no quiero dejar pasar a Ryder, porque en el fondo también me gustaría estar con el, pero el esta enamorado de esta chica con la que habla por Internet y Jake y el son muy amigos y no quisiera volver a poner en peligro su amistad otra vez-**en los ojos de Marley se podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Marley comenzó a reírse, miro a Kurt y continuó hablando-** Sabes hace un par de semanas tuvimos una semana de películas y Jake me estaba cantando Unchanted Melody recreando la escena de Ghost y yo estaba pensando en Ryder**

Kurt le sonrío a la morena, era cierto que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común-** Bueno ahora es mi turno-** dijo mientras se ponía erguido y se preparaba para contar su histori**a- si pensamos en los juegos del hambre yo sería Katniss- decía mientras se señalaba a si mismo y miraba hacía arriba con cara de coqueto a lo que marley tubo que reírse- Blaine sería mi Gale y en este caso Adam que es el nombre del chico con el que estoy medio saliendo sería Peeta. Katniss mantiene una relación que no del todo verdadera y sincera con Peeta ya que ella realmente quiere a Gale y el es el único que realmente la conoce y la hace feliz. Es Cierto que Gale le hace daño y Peeta siempre esta ahí para ella, pero en el fondo lo único que ella quiere hacer es correr y decirle a Gale que lo escoge a él.**

Marley miraba a kurt con ojos tiernos, le acaba de confesar sin darse cuenta de que Blaine era el único para él, y ella quería muchísimo al moreno.

Kurt continuo hablando-** Cuando Blaine y yo pasamos en San Valentín tiempo juntos yo me decía a mi mismo que solo eramos amigos que disfrutaban de ciertos privilegios y el me dijo que íbamos a estar juntos en muchas otras ocasiones y bueno cuando volví a Nueva York esa semana hubo una nevada y estuvimos encerrados en mi piso estábamos Rachel, Santana, Adam y yo y vimos Moulin Rouge- **Kurt paro un momento, sonrío levemente y continuo con su historia mientras Marley lo escuchaba atentamente-** Blaine y yo solíamos decir que Come What May era nuestra canción y que nos la cantaríamos el uno al otro en nuestra boda y bueno me imagine que Blaine me cantaba la canción en un techo de NY todo era super romántico y quería con todas mis fuerzas que eso fuese real y al darme cuenta que solo era una fantasía se me saltaron las lagrimas y Santana es una bocazas y dijo delante de Adam porque esa canción me hacía llorar, y a los pocos días Adam me pregunto si seguía queriendo a Blaine, no pude contestarle y el comenzó desde ese momento a ser mas romántico conmigo y me quiere llevar siempre a todas partes pero la mitad de las veces tengo que decir que no porque prefiero estar solo en mi casa abrazado a una almohada pensando en Blaine antes que estar en la calle con mis amigos**

Marley acarició las mejillas de Kurt al ver en ellas había unas lagrimas** -Creo que deberías hablar con Blaine, si quieres estar con el y lo has perdonado del todo**

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia su derecha, respiro ondo y continuo hablando**- pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, tengo algo con Adam y no puedo engañarlo, pase lo que pase decida lo que decida tendrá que esperar**

Esa misma noche Marley estaba guardando todas la ropa que había adquirido cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, bajo las escaleras y allí estaba Blaine con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una pizza en su mano.

**-¿Puedo pasar?- **Pregunto el moreno, mientras que Marley asentía con la cabeza y lo invitaba a pasar.

Ambos subieron a su habitación y lo primero que hicieron fue comerse la pizza mientras Marley le contaba la tarde que había pasado con Kurt y como el le había escogido prácticamente todo, Blaine le contó que era algo típico en el y que una vez cuando estaban en la academia Dalton Kurt le escogió toda la ropa que debían comprarse cuatro de los Warblers. También hablaron de lo de Sue y el gimnasio de como iba a cantar aquellos días canciones de Steve Wonder para prepararse y Blaine le contó cosas sobre otras competiciones que habían tenido.

Cuando finalizaron la cena, Marley le mostró lo que Kurt le había comprado y se pusieron a practicar la canción que cantarían el fin de semana siguiente. Durante Sectionals entre que Marley estaba obsesionada con estar delgada y Blaine estaba deprimido no practicaron mucho juntos pero si todo salía bien y ganaban era muy probable que esa escena se repitiera mas a menudo.

Acabaron a las 11 de la noche de ensayar y decidieron ver una película antes de dormir así que ambos se pusieron el pijama bajaron a hacer palomitas y se acomodaron en la cama de la morena, decidieron ver vacaciones en Roma ya que ambos se consideraban fans de Audrey Hepburn.

Cuando la película estaba acabando Marley apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine y este la envolvió con sus brazos y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquella posición.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se encontraba en la sala de espera del médico junto con su hermanastro, Carole y su padre. Burt no pudo evitar fijarse como su hijo tenía en sus manos un anillo y no paraba de darle vueltas.

Burt llamo a su hijo y le pidió que lo acompañase a comprar una botella de agua.

-**Estas bien hijo, te veo muy nervioso- **le pregunto Burt mientras acariciaba el hombro derecho de su hijo.

**-Sí, solo estoy un poco nervioso, perdona si te molesto**

**-Jamás me molestaría el que estuvieses pendiente de tu viejo- **Burt sonrío a su pequeño y señalo con el dedo el anillo con el que kurt seguía jugando**- Se puede saber que ese anillo,el cuál no paras de dar vuelta.**

**-Papa, ya lo has visto es el anillo que me regalo Blaine las navidades pasadas, se que ya no estamos juntos pero me prometió ciertas cosas y la verdad es que las a cumplido todas y como el no a podido venir a hacerte compañía, quería que una parte de el estuviese aquí.**

Burt se acerco a su hijo y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Burt siempre supo que Blaine era el definitivo y que no habría otro para su hijo, aunque eran muy jóvenes ya habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para saber que querían pasar el resto de su vida. Burt quería contarle los planes del moreno a su hijo pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, tenía que ser una sorpresa y estaba tan seguro de que cuando Blaine se declarara su hijo aceptaría como de que había superado el cáncer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Capitulo 5

Blaine tras su practica con las animadoras se dirigió a los vestuarios y llamo a Sam para saber si este podía reunirse con el antes de comenzar las clases.

Blaine se cambio de ropa y para cuando Sam había llegado el moreno ya estaba listo.

**-¿Que pasa bro?-** pregunto Sam cuando vio a Blaine.

**-Quería contarte una cosa y pedirte tu opinión sobre un tema en concentro**-Dijo Blaine mientras miraba a Sam y empezaba a ponerse nervioso**.- Ayer fui a hablar con Burt para pedirle su consentimiento- **Blaine paro para observar la reacción de Sam el cuál le indicaba con la mano que continuará**.- Quiero pedirle a Kurt que se case conmigo**

Sam se sorprendido ante la noticia que su mejor amigo le había dado**- Blaine, sabes que yo voy a apoyarte pase lo que pase, mira tu quieres a Kurt y si estas seguro que el es el definitivo tienes todo mi apoyo, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. **

**Cuando le pedí matrimonio a Brittany porque pensaba que el mundo se acababa, ese fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida y aunque nos asustamos cuando nos enteramos que el mundo no se acababa y que estábamos casados la verdad no me hubiese importado yo quiero a Brittany y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella me haría muy feliz.- **Sam sonrío a su amigo y hizo un gesto para que este se acercara**- Vamos abrazame- **Blaine se acerco y ambos se abrazaron **-Lo que tio tienes que decirle que me encuentras atractivo porque ayer parecía que me iba a comer**

**-Si, tranquilo tengo que contarle muchas cosas- **Ambos se separaron y salieron juntos del vestuario

**-A Blaine pro cierto, si Kurt te dice que si y os casáis, espero ser el padrino- **Sam estaba muy serio y Blaine se quedo mirándolo con una cara extrañad**a – Se que primero Kurt tiene que aceptar y que no os casareis ya, también se que Mike y tu sois muy amigos y que te llevas muy bien con tu hermano pero, tio tu y yo somos prácticamente hermanos, asi que espero ser tu padrino.**

**-Por supuesto- **Blaine asentía con la cabeza y Sam le dio al moreno un abrazo rápido antes de irse a clase.

Cuando la hora del Glee Club llegó Kitty estaba cantando una canción mientras que Blaine tocaba el piano y en ese momento Kurt se asomo por la puerta con su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al moreno ayudando a sus compañeros mientras cantaban, el castaño se quedo apoyado en la puerta para no molestar y cuando Kitty termino su canción, Kurt entro corriendo el la habitación y se dirigió a abrazar a Blaine, mientras tanto Burt entro en la sala y el resto del glee club se quedo observando a los jóvenes abrazarse mientras Sam y Mike se sonreían.

El abrazo fue largo, apretado y Blaine aunque no sabía a que venía ese abrazo sujetaba fuertemente a Kurt, parecía que no quería soltarlo nunca.

Al cabo de unos 30 segundos Kurt se separo del moreno le proporciono una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Mercedes para abrazarla, después continuó con Brittany, Marley, Hasta que acabo por Mr. Shue.

**-Kurt a que viene todo esto-** pregunto el profesor sonriendo al ver la felicidad del joven.

**-Papa, por favor siéntate**- dijo Kurt mientras su padre se sentaba en una silla justo delante de Blaine- **Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, mi padre a superado el cáncer y por lo que a dicho el médico no va reproducirse. **

**-La vida a sido muy injusta para mi cuando tenía un motivo para estar feliz siempre ocurría algo malo que me hacía pensar que el mundo estaba en contra mia, pero hoy e descubierto que pase lo que pase no puedo rendirme porque siempre hay un motivo para vivir- **unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del castaño-** En esta sala e expresado mediante canciones todos mis sentimientos y necesito decirte algo papa.**

Kurt se acerco a los músicos del glee club para indicarles que canción iba a cantar y comenzó a cantar you're the sunshine of my life ya que Steve Wonder era el tema de esa semana.

A Kurt se le escapaban lágrimas de alegría mientras estaba cantándole a su padre pero al final de la canción subió su cabeza y comenzó a sonreirle a Blaine el cuál lo estaba mirando con su típica cara de cachorrito la cuál hacía que Kurt se volviera loco.

Cuando el castaño acabo de cantar su padre se levanto a abrazar a su hijo-** Kurt cielo tengo que irme al trabajo, pero esta noche te prometo que lo celebramos- **Burt se separó de su hijo y señalo con un dedo a Blaine-** Y tu Anderson, espero verte esta noche en mi casa- **antes de salir de la habitación Burt noto como Sam se acerco a el y lo abrazo – **Sam también espero verte a ti allí, tu sabes que eres como de la familia.**

Sam le debía mucho a Burt cuando Finn y Rachel fueron a por el para que volviera a Lima, sus padres vivían en Tentuky y el Rubio estuvo viendo durante casi un año con los Hummel-Hudson.

Kurt no paro de sonreír en toda la mañana y Blaine disfrutaba ver a su ángel tan feliz. Cada vez que Kurt se reía a Blaine le entraban mas ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse a la joyería a comprarle un anillo al amor de su vida.

Cuando la practica del glee club acabo kurt se acerco a Blaine y se quedo mirándolo mientras tenía cogidas sus manos por detrás de la espalda.

Cuando Blaine vio al castaño le sonrío dulcemente**- Kurt, me alegro mucho por tu padre.**

-**Blaine me preguntaba si tenías que hacer algo esta tarde, e quedado con Artie, Tina y Mercedes para ir al Cine a ver una peli por si te apetece venirte-** Kurt, giro hacía un lado la cabeza y le puso ojos tiernos al moreno para ver si asi lo convencía.

**-Kurt, me encantaría ir con vosotros al cine, pero no puedo tengo que ir al gimnasio que ayer falte y a Sue no le gusta que faltemos-**Kurt frunció el ceño al oír la palabra Sue y Blaine se acerco a la oreja de este y le susurró** – además ya sabes lo que pasa cuando vamos al cine y después tu padre va a dar una cena asi que no creo que sea muy conveniente que pasemos un par de horas juntos a oscuras.**

Kurt comenzó a ponerse rojo y la piel se le puso como de gallina, le levanto una ceja al moreno desafiándolo, cogió se dio media vuelta y salio de la sala caminando sensualmente.

Blaine se sonrío a si mismo al ver que Kurt seguía poniéndose cachondo al escucharle hablar.

Kurt, Artie, Mercedes y Tina acabaron viendo Iron Man 3 ya que Artie se moría de ganas de verla y Kurt no se opuso a pasarse dos horas viendo a Robert Downey JR.

Cuando Kurt llego a su casa se encontró con Carole en la cocina preparando una gran cena, también se encontró con su padre, Finn, Sam y Brittany en el salón hablando. Kurt entró en la sala para decirle a su padre que iba a ir a darse una ducha.

Una vez en su habitación se metió en su baño, encendió el grifo para que saliese el agua y una vez esta estaba caliente se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera, se tumbo en ella y cerro los ojos para descansar un rato.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados el castaño comenzó a pensar en el moreno, al cabo de unos minutos noto como pensar en Blaine había causado un pequeño problema en su entrepierna, Kurt se agarró con una mano el pene y comenzó a masturbarse pensando en el moreno y en la ultima vez que lo había visto desnudo, Kurt se imaginaba que Blaine era el que le estaba tocando y sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba a abajo lo mas rápido posible, Kurt siguió asi durante un par de minutos hasta que se vino y al hacerlo dijo en voz baja Blaine.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acabada de pasar Kurt terminó de ducharse rápido y comenzó a arreglarse.

Cuando bajo al salón todos estaban sentados en la mesa Burt estaba en un extremo de la mesa y a uno de sus lados estaba Carole al lado de esta Finn, al lado de Finn se había situado Sam y enfrente de Sam se encontraba Blaine, junto a este su dulce Brittany y al lado de esta estaba el asiento vacío de Kurt junto a su padre.

A Kurt le daba pena de que Blaine se hubiese sentando frente a Sam y no a su lado pero era la noche de su padre y no eran momentos de paranoias suyas.

Carole había preparado pollo al horno con patatas asadas y para acompañarlo mayonesa casera, mientras que para el postre había hecho un sufflé de Chocolate ya que a Burt le encantaba.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, todos hablaban de sus cosas y recordaban buenos momentos pasados con Burt.

Burt contó anécdotas curiosas sobre Kurt cuando este era pequeño y Kurt quería que le comiese la tierra. Por otra parte Finn contó lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Puck en la universidad y Kurt les contó cosas sobre la Gala de Ballet a la que fue invitado por Isabelle, todos le estaban prestando atención mientras contaba la historia y de pronto Kurt se acordó de una cosa** – A por cierto Sam, tengo una cosa para ti que conseguí en esa gala.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Sam y este se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía de lo que se podía tratar.

Kurt bajo de su habitación con un pequeño paquete con forma de invitación se lo dio a Sam y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Cuando Sam leyó la tarjeta se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Kurt

**-Veo que te a gustado- **dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba al rubio

**-Kurt no tengo palabras esto es- **Sam comenzó a tartamudear y como sus palabras no salían abrazo nuevamente al castaño y volvió a sentarse .

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente tanto al rubio como al castaño hasta que kurt comenzó a hablar**-Recuerdo el año pasado un fin de semana que Blaine estuvo con sus padres por ahí y yo me quede en casa un sábado por la noche con Sam y vimos Batman Begins y el caballero oscuro, también recuerdo que Sam dijo que Christopher Nolan era el mejor director del mundo y por eso cuando lo vi el la gala de ballet le pedí si me podía firmar un autógrafo para mi amigo Sam y este dijo que si.**

Mas tarde todos estaban en el salón viendo un partido de baloncesto, menos Carole que se había ido a hacer cosas en el jardín y Kurt que estaba en una butaca leyendo la revista VOGUE. Finn, Burt y Sam estaban sentando en el mismo sofá mientras que Blaine y Britt estaban acurrucados en el otro. Blaine no sabía que es lo que tenía pero todas las chicas y Kurt adoraban estar en sus brazos y el sentimiento era mutuo porque el moreno adoraba abrazar a la gente.

Finn decidió que esa noche dormiría en su habitación y cuando Sam, Brittany y Blaine se iban a ir Kurt los acompaño a la puerta, el castaño se despidió de Bram y Blaine le cogió de la mano y le miro a los ojos- Kurt, tengo que decirte algo.

Kurt, miro a Blaine preguntándose si algo iba mal y este siguió al moreno hasta un sitio privado en el que poder hablar.

**-Tu dirás Blaine-** Le dijo Kurt sonriendole tiernamente.

**-Kurt, en realidad esto no tiene nada que ver contigo pero es bueno que lo sepas de mi antes de que alguien te lo cuente y te enfades conmigo o mal interpretes las cosas –** Blaine miro muy seriamente a Kurt y continuó hablando- **A principios de año empezó a gustarme Sam, el lo sabe y nada a afectado a nuestra relación, cuando estuve contigo en la boda de Mr. Shue pensé que ya no me sentía atraído por el, pero me equivocaba, pero el caso Kurt es que es solo eso una atracción nada mas- Blaine se quedo observando a kurt mientras esperaba la reacción de este.**

Kurt le sonrío a Blaine y le dio un abrazo rápido- **Tranquilo, Blaine no pasa nada, estas soltero y tienes derecho a que te guste quien sea, además Sam es atractivo si me hubieses dicho que te gusta Stoner Brett la cosa habría cambiando.**

Ambos se rieron y Kurt acompaño al moreno a su coche y antes de que este subiera le dio un leve beso en la mejilla derecha-** Buenas noches Blaine-** le dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba de él.

**-Buenas noches Kurt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

gracias por los reviews, pero me da pena no poder contestaros ya que la página no me deja. Un saludo.

Siento mucho que este capitulo sea tan corto pero no estoy inspirada debido a mis exámenes de la escuela, espero tener en un par de días algo como mínimo el triple de largo que este.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kurt llego le sorprendió no ver ni a Blaine, ni a Sam, ni a Tina en la sala.

-Bueno, parece ser que tendremos que empezar sin algunos del los miembros, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Sam en el que dice que ni el, ni Tina ni Blaine vendrán hasta dentro de media hora- dijo mientras el resto de la sala miraban se miraban extrañados unos a los otros.

Mientras tanto Blaine había llevado a Tina y a Sam a una pequeña joyería de la ciudad. Al entrar Tina se pregunto- Blaine que estamos haciendo aquí?- mirando extrañada al moreno

Blaine agarró la mano de la chica y se dirigieron al mostrador.

Frente al mostrador había una mujer mayor que sonrió al ver acercarse a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Buscas algo bonito para tu novia?- pregunto la dueña de la tienda mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-no ella no es mi novia es mi mejor amiga y esta aquí para ayudarme a no meter la pata escogiendo- Dijo Blaine mientras le proporcionaba un beso el la cabeza a su amiga.

-oh, lo entiendo, y ¿que estas buscando entonces querido?- Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una caja de anillos – Mira estos son mis anillos de compromiso-

-perfecto, porque quiero comprometerme- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos de perrito mientras adoptaba una postura de diva- Es para mi novio, básicamente lo quiero muchísimo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el. Por eso voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

La dependienta miro fijamente al joven y se acerco a el- Es tu alma gemela?

Blaine respiro hondo miro a Tina y volvió a centrarse el la mujer mayor- Si, lo es- dijo Blaine en un tono de voz con el cuál se podía apreciar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

La dependienta sonrío y comenzó a sacar algunos anillos-Muy bien ¿que es lo que estas buscando? Mas o menos-

-Necesito algo simple pero elegante, que no sea muy cantoso, pero que no pase desapercibido tiene que ser un anillo en el cuál se refleje la personalidad de el, tiene que ser un anillo que en cuanto lo veas se sepa que es el anillo de una estrella- Blaine sonreía al imaginarse a Kurt con un anillo de compromiso caminando por las calles de NY.

-Bueno veamos que tenemos- La dependienta comenzó a sacar anillos y a mostrárselos a Blaine y Tina simplemente asentaba con la cabeza y iba dando su opinión sobre los anillos. Cuando llevaban unos 3 anillos la puerta se abrió y Sam entró.

Blaine sonrió y se acerco al rubio y la dependienta los siguió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, alargo su mano cuando estuvo frente a Sam y comenzó a decir- El novio supongo no-

Blaine y Sam se miraron y este le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a la mujer mientras se saludaban con la mano.

-Emm no el es Sam, mi mejor amigo y mi futuro padrino de bodas- Dijo Blaine mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Bueno muy bien, pero porque no seguimos con la búsqueda de tu anillo

-Me parece una buena idea- Blaine asintió mientras volvían hacía el mostrador donde se encontraban los anillos

Los cuatro pasaron mas de media hora mirando anillos y discutiendo sobre lo que pensaría Kurt de ellos. Hasta que al final Blaine se decidió por un anillo simple, el cuál no contaba con ningún diamante pero si tenia unas pequeñas piedras que coincidían con el color de sus ojos. Le había constado bastante dinero pero tratándose de Kurt a Blaine no le importaba. Ahora lo único por lo que tenia que preocuparse era como dárselo de la forma mas perfecta que pudiera imaginar.

Cuando iban a salir por la puerta la dependienta salió a despedirse de los jóvenes, le dio la mano a Tina y a Sam y se acerco para abrazar a Blaine el cuál sonrió y abrazo a la mujer mayor.

-Antes de que te vayas me gustaría que cenáramos esta noche tu y pareja y yo traeré a la mía. Llevo con la misma mujer mas de 20 años y tal vez podemos daros algunos consejos sobre como son las cosas- Blaine puso cara de sorprendido al escuchar a la mujer y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy buen, que tal si nos vemos a las 8 en Breadstixs?- dijo el moreno mientras miraba a la mujer mayor la cual asintió y acaricio amablemente la mano del joven.

-Hasta esta noche entonces.


End file.
